No school but driverslicence with love
by Android18 is the Best
Summary: Goten and Trunks has to get they're driverslicence
1. Default Chapter

No school but driverslicence with love  
Chapter1  
  
Trunks and Goten were finishing school.  
When Goten came home Chichi asked:''How was your last day at school honey?".  
"Oh, fine. But where is dad?".  
"He is at the mall shopping for me.But why do you need Goku?".  
"Oh,um...I don't know bey".  
Goten ran to his room to call Trunks.  
  
~At Capsule Corp~  
  
*Tring-tring*  
"Get that phone brat!!"yelled vegeta.  
"Ye,ye can't you take it yourself!Gees".  
"Hello,with Trunks from the Capsule Corp".  
"Hey Trunks it's me Goten".  
"Oh hey Goten!And did you tell it to your dad already?".  
"No he is not here but my mom is".  
"Nah,dat is not the idea you have to go talk to your dad and if he don't talk then you BLAST him to another dimension do you understand!?!?!"yelled Trunks.  
And Goten hang op.  
  
~At the Son's residence~  
  
"Honey I'm hoooooome"song Goku.  
"Goku your back and did you bring anything for me?".  
"Um...ye here is your rice and your make-up what you ordered"said Goku with a heavy bag in his hands.  
"Thank you Goku and did you bring anything for Goten?".  
"Huh?What do you mean about that".  
And Chichi fell on the ground and stood up again.  
"I mean if you bring a toy or so for Goten".  
"O, that ye I did bring something for Goten".  
"And what did you bring for Goten?".  
"A doll!".  
And Chichi fell on the ground again.  
Goten walked of the stairs and asked what was wrong with mom.  
Goku said dat he didn't know.(He never knows)  
"Are you sure dad it looks like you know cause I don't know".  
"I realy don't but I have a present for ye if you don't want it you tell me. Here is your present son".  
"O,thanks but what is it?".  
"Don't you see it's a doll!"and Goten fell on the ground like his mom.  
"What is wrong with you two?".  
*Ding-dong*  
Goku walked to the door and opened it.  
"Hey, I'm Paris the girlfriend of Goten...Is Goten home?".  
"Ye Goten is home,but why do you need him?".  
"Because we are going out for dinner tonight and he didn't call me so now I am here and I was wondering if I could sleep over for the night if I may?".  
"O,ye if Chichi say it's okay  
than you may  
I always say".  
And they both laughed hard of Goku's joke.  
Chichi and Goten stood up and asked what was so funny.  
"Wel your dad said a verry funny joke".  
"And what was the joke then Goku?"  
"Well the joke was like this.Ahum.  
O,ye if Chichi say it's okay  
than you may  
I always say".  
And Goten,Goku and Paris laughed so hard that Chichi Goku slammed in the face and Goku was hurt.  
"Au!!why did you that for?!".  
"Because I heard my name in your stupid joke".  
"Is that not nice then?".  
"No,it isn't and don't say my name anymore in your stupid jokes understand!!!".  
"Yes Chichi I understand".  
"Fine then and you get no more 100 sandwiches but the half of it and go now to Capsule Corp and spar with Vegeta or else!!!".  
"Goten what is sparring?".  
There was a big silence.  
"O,sparring is berry's haunting in the woods right mom".  
"Huh,o ye that is sparring".  
"C'mon Paris wear going out for dinner".  
"Wait a minute Goten".  
"What is it mom?".  
"You can't go out for dinner".  
"But why not?".  
"You don't have your driverslicence".  
"I know, but why do I need them then".  
"Then you can drive honey".  
"But I don't want to drive".  
"And if everyone can drive than you want to drive to".  
"Ye,that can happen".  
"Than you wil go tomorrow to the drivingschool is that clear?!".  
"Yes mom. C'mon Paris we're going to Trunks,bey mom".  
"Bey Goten and be careful!".  
Huh,I don't like Goten hang around with those city girls I think Bra and Goten look like a couple together and Trunks with Panthought Chichi. 


	2. They are meating they're drivingsteacher...

No school but drivingslicence with love  
  
Chapter2  
  
~At the Capsule Corp~  
  
*Ding-dong*  
"Trunks will you open the door please?!!?"yelled Vegeta.  
But er was no answer.  
*Ding-dong*  
"Trunks!Uh".  
*Ding-dong*  
"Then I will open the door and kill you later!"  
*Ding-dong*  
"Ye ye I'm comming I'm comming".  
"What is it"said vegeta.  
"Hey Vegeta I heard you yelling"said Goku.  
"Kakarot wat are you doing here?".  
"I wanna ask if you want to spar with me".  
"I must asked Bulma first,but she is not here she is shopping and I must look after the children.Now if you want to,you can look after the children with me".  
"Sure I loved to".  
*Ding-dong*  
"I'll open it for you vegeta".  
Goku opened the door and there stood Bra and Pan.  
"Bra what are you doing out of your room?".  
"I was playing with Pan by her house.Am I now a naughty girl daddy?".  
"Um"Vegeta was speechless.  
"Na,you are not a naughty girl you are a wonderfull girl and you to Pan.Now where is your wonderfull brother Trunks".  
"He is upstairs in his room craying".  
"But what is he crying for?".  
"Because Goten hang op the phone when Trunks still was talking".  
"Kakarot!!!".  
"Is something wrong Vegeta?".  
"Is something wrong, is someting wrong yes something is wrong".  
"What is wrong then?".  
"What wrong is that your brat the phone hang to the brat from the prince of all saiyens that's wrong!!!"  
There came a fireball in Vegeta's hand but then...  
*Click-click*  
O no Bulma's home tought Vegeta.  
Then he quikly sat on the couch and turn the t.v on.  
"O,hey guys what wear you doing?"asked Bulma.  
But nobody answerd.  
"I ASKED ,WHAT WEAR YOU DOING!!!!!!!"yelled Bulma loud.  
And dey give her a answer.  
*Ding-dong* "I will open the door and and all of you sit there quitly".  
"Hey Bulma is Trunks home?"  
"Ye he is home, I will call him alright,wait here"said Bulma."Trunks come down here.There are two friends waiting for ye.He'll come right over.Oh there he is".  
"Hey mom who is at the door?O...these two"said Trunks.  
"Hey Trunks.What's the matter, did I do someting wrong?"  
"Ye you did someting wrong!".  
"What is wrong then Trunks?".  
"I will tell you whats wrong and that's that you hang up the phone when I still was talking to you and you didn't listen to me at all!!!That's wrong are you happy now or what!".  
Goten was speechless he didn't know what to say.  
"Um Trunks I only want to talk to you about it and I'm sorry I hang up the phone I realy am and um I have to go thomorrow to the drivingschool for a driverslicence do you want to go with me then?".  
"Yes that is a wonderfull idea Goten,Trunks loved to.Right Trunks?"said Bulma when she pushed.  
"O ye I loved to Goten,sure".  
Stupid mom she always do that to me when someone is here,Geestought Trunks.  
  
~At the drivingschool~  
  
"Ah,you must be mr.Goten right"said a beautiful drivingsteacher.  
"And you must be mr.Trunks"said another beautiful drivingsteacher.   
The mouth of Goten and Trunks were wide open because the drivingsteachers were so beautiful.  
"Mr.Goten you can call me babe"said the drivingsteacher sexy.  
"And you mr.Trunks you can call me baby"said the other one sexy.  
And there came Bra and Pan because they would like to see Goten and Trunks driving.  
"Hey Goten and Trunks!!"yelled Bra and Pan.  
Goten and Trunks looked at the direction where Bra and Pan stood.  
"What are you two doing here"asked Goten.  
"We where forst to go here and watch over you two!"yelled Bra.  
"O, that's okay then!"yelled Trunks.  
"We love you!!".  
Then Goten get liftup and there he goes.   
"And the next one hast to be Trunks"said Pan.  
"Ye your right there he goes"said Bra.  
"Bey Trunks!!"yelled Bra and Pan.  
"Bey girls!"yelled Trunks.  
But...  
"Oh oh...".  
"Whats the matter mr.Trunks?".  
"Um,how do you start it again?".  
And baby fell on the couch of the car and stood up again.  
"If you don't lissen I will not be your drivingsinstructor anymore".  
"No baby please give me another chance please"said Trunks begging.  
"Alright then, if you give me a kiss on the cheek".  
(Mmmmmmmwa)  
Pan heared and saw that now she is very angry at baby and then she fly's onder the car and she let it shake.  
"W-w-w-wat is going on?"asked baby.  
"I don't know I will chek it out.Wait here".  
Then he saw her onder the car and let it shake.  
"Pan what are you doing?".  
"I'm shaking the car".  
"Ye I see that. But why do you shake the car?".  
"Because I'm angry".  
"But why are you angry?".  
"Because you kissed that ugly lady on the cheek and that's not nice cause I love you and I tought you loved me,or is that not right what I'm saying".  
"Your right Pan I quit,I don't want it anymore cause I'm not having fun".  
"You don't?".  
"No of course not why should I?".  
"Hey,Trunks I'm ready with driving and do you wanna hear if I did it good or not?"asked Goten.  
"Ye sure".  
"Well I'm very...BAAAADD THAT'S WHAT I AM!!!!"yelled Goten.  
Trunks was speechless cause he thought that Goten very good was in driving.  
Bra flew to Goten,Trunks and Pan and asked what was going on.  
"Wel you know Bra that I don't stand beautiful girls talking with Trunks".  
"Ye I know and I don't like beautiful girls talking with Goten".  
The boys didn't know what the girls are talking about(they never don't and they never will be).  
Then babe and baby came to them.  
"C'mon mr.Goten will you go out for dinner with me tonight?"asked babe.  
"And will you come with us mr.Trunks?"asked baby.  
Bra and Pan heared that.They wore so angry that they began to transform in to a super-saiyen(altough they can't do that cause saiyen girls just can't).  
"You live my Trunksie ALONE!!!!"yelled Pan."And you live my Gotensie ALONE!!!!"yelled Bra.  
Vegeta felt the energie of Bra and Pan going up.  
He flew to the drivingschool to find Bra and her friend.  
"Huh?"was all babe and baby said.  
"Alright then.C'mon Pan we're going to blast them(babe and baby you moron)to another planet far away from earth".  
Vegeta landed on the ground and saw that his little girl and her friend was a SSJ(super-saiyen).He was proud at his little girl.  
"Princess"said Vegeta.   
"Daddy?".  
Bra and Pan lowered there energie and wher nomore SSJ.  
Bra ran to her dad and hugt him on the leg(like always)and was glad to see him.  
"Daddy I'm mad".  
"Why are you mad?".  
"Cause those slat's(sorry) 'babe and baby' are flirthing with Goten and Trunks who are the boyfriends of me and Pan".  
"O do they".  
"Yes".  
"Alright then bring it on".  
He ran to the slat's and Goku came in the way.  
"Kakarot.What are you doing here".  
"I'm here to see my son drive,do you to?".  
"No.I'm here to reskyue my princess".  
"O that's to bad,because I felt a huge power rising up even two".  
"Ye I know.It was my little princess and the brat of the brat of yours".  
"Um,what do you mean?".  
Vegeta fell on the ground and stood up again.  
"I mean the daugther of your brat Gohan and my little princess became a SSJ stupid".  
"What that can't be!!"  
"Ye I know".  
"Look daddy the slat's are running away!".  
"What!".  
Vegeta and Goku flew after the slat's.  
"Pan".  
"Yes Trunks?".  
"Why did you call me your boyfriend?".  
"Um I don't know.Just for a reason I think".  
"And that's?".  
"O I can't lie to you cause...I love you Trunks".  
"O that's so sweat I love you to".  
Trunks kissed the cheek of Pan and she flipped.  
"O yes! I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend!".  
"Well what do you know my niece has a boyfriend named Trunks".  
Bra pulled on Goten's pants.  
"What is it B-can?".  
"Do you have a girlfriend or are you still singel?".  
"I'm singel".  
"Then I wan't to ask if you wan't to be my boyfriend?".   
"Um your boyfriend?...".  
"Yes".  
"Um...Of course I loved to".  
"Hey Pan guess what".  
"What?".  
"I have a boyfriend to".  
"No your joking".  
"O no I'm not".  
"First I wan't to see it and then believe it".  
"Alright just wach".  
Bra walked to Goten and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Well are you happy now?".  
Goten enjoyed it and Bra to.  
So the girls and the boys had love.  
  
I love THE END 


End file.
